


An angel in a bar

by catstieltherine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Dean pretend that he wasn't mind, Humorous Ending, I just think it is, M/M, Not true paring, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstieltherine/pseuds/catstieltherine
Summary: A chick flirted with an innocent man in a bar, but...





	An angel in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 1st paragraph in my English class, and it continued to be a very short fiction. Thank for my friend (Twitter @angelinmyhead) who repoof it
> 
> I hope you would enjoy this thing.

  There was a man who was standing inside the public house. He was as tall as ordinary man but what makes him special was being so attractive. He had blue eyes and disheveled black hair, perhaps those were the appeals as was brown trench coat he wore on his olive skin. His reaction looked so uncomfortable when a woman blinked at him. He was innocent as a pure angel standing in a sinful bar.

  The 2nd man walked toward him. He was taller than the 1st man but he was charming like that guy. He had green eyes, brown hair and he was more joyous than him. He noticed the beautiful woman was staring at his friend, so he laughed and talked something with the black-haired man that nobody else could hear. Unexpectedly, the taller man turned his face to the woman and spoke something without a sound like “He is shy”, but it embarrassed her.

Because she wasn't a Native English speaker, and their actions looked like a couple. So, she thought he said

“He is mine.”


End file.
